Pizza!
by dareya's lover aka charvi
Summary: Summary- Purbi, the lost love of daya, by chance turns out to be shreya's new friend, shreya adores her, but will purbi turn out to be the same on shreya? What will be shreya's Reaction after finding who is purbi? Will daya start to feel again for purbi, OR will strengthen the bond between him and shreya. Read on to find out the confessions, and the mix and match of feelings over a
1. Chapter 1

**Heya ppl, i am here with another story, sorry i didn't update my remaining ones, but i will be updating bff soon...! So**

 **watcha! this is a different concept, in this chapter i hv only given a short intro to the story, give me ideas, either in the review section or pm me!**

 **I can make mistakes, ignore if you find any :p**

 **Summary- Purbi, the lost love of daya, by chance turns out to be shreya's new friend, shreya adores her, but will purbi turn out to be the same on shreya? What will be shreya's Reaction after finding who is purbi? Will daya start to feel again for purbi, OR will strengthen the bond between him and shreya. Read on to find out the confessions, and the mix and match of feelings over a pizza..!"*READ ON TO FIND OUT, REVIEW***

 **And also a very hearty congratulations from my side to prachi.4893 aka my sweet prachu or sumi for getting a scholarship for dance, may you get more achievements in your life, stay happy :)**

 _Shreya drove on the wet and slippery roads of Mumbai, and was really tensed, she shot her head down in despair and looked at her watch, it was half past seven, and she should have been reached there by seven. Finally when she was close to her destination, she messaged someone_

 _"i hv reached the red light, going to be there soon :)"_

 _She immediately got a reply that said_

 _"come fast! or I'll kill you..i'm waiting for almost an hour now..:("_

 _She replied_

 _"calm down babes..:)"_

 _"yeah okay :)" was the reply._

 _She swished her car round and parked it in the parking, today she was lucky enough to find an empty slot. She got out of her car and cool wind brushed on her face, she really needed something pleasant, first of all they were all working on a high profile case and then running here and there, encounter with the goons and the worst of all, the scorching summer heat. She pulled her immensely straight black silky hair from her shoulders on her back. And wiped her face with her hand. Now she felt good. She started walking towards the cafe, and soon she was standing below the huge "COSTA COFFEE" sign. She quickly mustered up an excuse to tell her, oh "HER" she thought about her, her new friend, a school teacher and truly kind and helpful and beautiful._

 _She entered the cafe and her large black eyes (whose stare was angelic) scanned the whole room, and there she was sitting on an excluded corner seat talking over the phone, probably to one of her students, shreya thought and moved to her._

 _Shreya overheard her conversation, yes it was one of her students._

 _"We teachers are not sure about that, because students are finding it too difficult to learn, but you, better than all the rest, learn it and come. Ok bye!"_

 _She said and stared at the phone's screen and mumbled_

 _"shreya i am not gonna spare you today.."_

 _SHREYA gulped and then smiled. The next five minutes were spent by shreya holding her ears and saying sorry to her, finally when everything was settled down, Shreya asked_

 _"never thought i will get such a good friend so randomly." she said grinning_

 _"really? remember our first meet though?" she asked laughing_

 _"yeah i do.." said shreya grinning from ear to ear._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Shreya was out with daya for shopping, like most men daya hated shopping, and like most women shreya loved it, but he loved spending time with shreya so he tug along._

 _Daya was roaming in the corridors while shreya was inside a shop, he phoned her and asked_

 _"shreya in which shop are you?"_

 _"i am not going to tell.." shreya said in her one of the most naughtier tones._

 _"yeah really?" said daya flashing his naughty + wicked smile.."(he loved when shreya acted naughty in front of him)_

 _"what is it" he asked._

 _"a surprise!..you wait for me in the food joint and order something while I come..ok? bye.." she said and in a hurry hung the phone._

 _Shreya moved inside the men's section to buy a gift for daya. She was just roaming around to find a good gift for him, he definitely didn't want some "grooming thingies" because he looked more handsome than ever. So she decided a watch, it was totally random, but a beautiful classic watch caught her eye, it was like love at first sight or either choice at first sight, she moved to pick it up when a hand abruptly stopped her. She stumbled across the floor, and looked at the person. She had immensely straight, long, black silky hair that came down her back, and her eyes were black._

 _"excuse me?" she said_

 _"i'm sorry, but i got this first" said she_

 _"no!...i mean, i looked at it first, i came here first and forwarded my hand to take it first, so how could you take it?" asked shreya annoyed._

 _"yeah, i agree you forwarded your hand first, but i did the same at the same time..so?"_

 _"no, it just can't happne..listen its really special for me..let me take it..!" said shreya insisting her._

 _"forgive me, but its equally or maybe more special for me than you." said she_

 _"i'm taking it.." said shreya_

 _"no"_

 _"yes"_

 _"no"_

 _"yes" said shreya annoyed_

 _"no" came the more annoyed reply of the lady._

 _Just then the salesmen's voice interrupted their fight_

 _"what are you two ladies fighting for?" he asked worriedly._

 _"for this watch" said shreya pointing towards the case of the watch._

 _"which watch? there's no watch here..!" said the man surprised._

 _"wait where's the watch gone?" asked the lady looking at the empty watch case._

 _Just then the three of them spotted a lady taking away the watch humming a soft tune._

 _"look!..when you both were busy fighting away, that clever girl took it away, we have many more good collections, you could choose more from their madam's, have a good day" cooed the salesman and went away._

 _They both looked at each other dumbstruck, realisation struck them that how stupid were they to fight over a watch. They both burst into laughter, that ended up in a severe stomach ache. Finally they shook hands and shreya said._

 _"hello, i am shreya nice to meet you!" said shreya politely._

 _"ohh nice name, i am purbi" said the lady._

 _"we were so stupid.." said shreya smiling_

 _"yeah, fighting over a watch.." said purbi giggling._

 _"lets go out" said shreya and they walked towards the exit._

 _"it was really pleasant to meet you, wanna meet you again, lets exchange numbers?" asked purbi._

 _"sure why not?" said shreya giving her sweetest smile of friendship possible. They both exchanged numbers and bid goodbye to each other and walked on different directions._

* * *

"shreya where were you?" asked daya walking towards her.

"i'm sorry, my fault.." said shreya

"what were you doing?" asked daya keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"i was looking for a gift for you" said shreya smiling.

"uh-oh..not again shreya, why you get gifts?" said daya

"Mr. shetty its only the second time i am giving you a gift after your birthday.." she said smirking.

"oh sorry, forgot but you still do not have to get any gift for me ok?" he asked

Shreya smiled in reply.

"the only gift i want is you!" he said clutching her more closer.

"really?" she asked.

"yes" he said.

"aur pata hai daya aaj kya hua..?"

"tumne baataaye hee nahi to kaise pata hoga?" said daya sitting on the driving seat of his car.

"i made a new friend" she said smiling.

"wow!..and how did you make?" asked daya

Shreya started laughing.

"it was funny" she said clutching daya's arm.

"still tell it to me" daya insisted.

"it was like, i chose a watch to buy for you but that lady stopped me from doing so, because she wanted to had it, and while we were fighting over that watch, a random person came and took it away and we didn't even realize" she said in a go.

"calm down..and that was funny, fighting over a watch eh?" he asked

"no!..i was fighting for you" said shreya potung.

"haha..cool..i really love you more for this" said daya as he took a turn towards her house.

"hehe" laughed shreya.

"achha..what was her name?" asked daya.

"purbi" said shreya

"purvi? apni purvi?" he asked confused.

"are nahi, apni purvi nahi, purbi, its a B" she said.

By the name of purbi, that face struck his mind, purbi the girl once he had loved, he trusted her, he cared for her, he loved her more than enough, still she doubted his best friend, made him more and more weak in his difficult situation. He was lost.

"daya!" said shreya shaking him.

"yeah.." said embarrassed.

"think about the latest cars later, first look at the road"

"i'm sorry"

He dropped her home, she bid goodbye to him.

He thought

who is this purbi?, he was scared that that purbi which shreya met wouldn't be the same purbi he had fallen in love with. He was unsure, but still tried to convince himself by saying that "in the world of seven billion people, why would have shreya met"THAT" purbi only?"

He brushed his thoughts and tensions aside and drove towards abhijeet"s house whistling unaware of the storm that was going to enter his life.

* * *

 **a/n: so as usual i ended my story with that "suspense waali line" i know it was not good, but please ande mat maarna, instead pyaaz de dena, uske rate bhi badh gayein hain.(hehe) If u liked it drop in a review and if u didn't then also drop in a review.**

 **Follow me/story**

 **Favorite** **me/ story**

 **and keep reading my storied**

 **till then**

 **signing off**

 **yours**

 **dareya's lover**

 **aka charvi**


	2. Chapter 2

***chapter 2***

 **A/N I updated late and i know it. Sorry for the delay, well here's the second chapter, enjoy :)**

 _Later in the evening that day, shreya was alone at home. She decided to call purbi at her house for dinner. She ordered their favorite food and sat on the couch waiting for her. She was getting bored and started shuffling channels on the television, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She stood up to open it, and suddenly two strong arms swept her feet away from the ground and soon she was in his arms. She screamed but he kept a hand on her mouth to shut her mouth. She closed her eyes tight and when she opened it, she was not too surprised to see the handsome face and two angelic eyes of daya staring at her._

 _"Daya!" shreya gasped."chhodiye mujhe!" she said trying to free herself from his grip._

 _"chhod raha huu..jaaneman!" said daya and kept her down and closed the door while shreya walked towards the couch. Daya didn't notice when the door was left a little ajar._

 _shreya: kya karte hain aap? koi dekhleta to? Daya caught her wrist and pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _daya: dekhta hai to dekhne dona, jab pyaar kiya to darna kya?_

 _Shreya in return wrapped her arms around his neck and said._

 _shreya: aapko nahi lagta ki aapko bataake aana chahiye thha..? mr daya!_

 _daya: hmmm bataane ka man nahi kiya naa.._

 _: kyun?_

 _daya:jab aap jaisi sundar fiance ho to kiska man nahi karega usko surprise karne ka..haa..he breathed..mein to unn dinon ka sapna dekhta hoon, jab hum dono ek saath office se ghar lautenge, aur phir.._

 _shreya: aur phir?_

 _Daya left her waist and started walking towards her. Shreya started walking backwards._

 _"phir khaana khaayenge" he said and smirked. The wind blew harder and the curtains came in between them. Shreya caught the curtain that was stopping her from seeing his handsome face. She smiled and said_

 _"aur phir?"_

 _"hmm phir..." said daya naughtily and took away the curtain from her hand and suddenly caught her wrist and turned her and wrapped her around the curtain. She could feel his warm breath on her neck._

"phir fresh hojayenge, kapde badlenge..bed set karenge...kitchen saaf karenge...gaane sunenge..."

"aur phir..?" asked shreya in a naughty voice.

* * *

Purbi was driving her car, she was on the way to shreya's house, she was smiling all the way, she adored shreya a lot. A loud song was playing on the radio, she shut the blaring radio off in disgust..

"uff ye aajkal ke loud gaane!" she thought.

Finally she reached shreya"s house, she walked towards the main door, when she smelled a familiar perfume, she inhaled the flowery scent deep into her nostrils, she froze at her place. She didn't know why but this place, this scent, these surroundings were reminding her of a familiar person. Someone she was really close to, someone she loved.

She jerked her thoughts, but she couldn't get her mind of this familiar scent. She scratched her head to find out why this unknown feeling was occurring into her mind.

 **"paas nahi hai tu phir bhi..kyun lagta hai ki yaheen kaheen aas paas hai tu?"** _purbi thought. She tried to brush away her thoughts._

 _As she was about to ring the doorbell, she found out that the door was ajar. She thought of giving shreya a little surprise. She hesitated a bit in the beginning as to shreya was not too close to her but finally she made her mind. She went ahead to take a sneek peek into the house._

* * *

 _Shreya turned to face him and kept a hand on his chest and moved closer to him breathing heavily. Daya also slightly moved closer to her. Shreya closed her eyes. Daya started leaning towards her face and he too closed his eyes. Shreya opened her eyes and laughed under her breath seeing him like that and quickly moved away from him and clapped her hands in front of his face. Daya opened his eyes surprised and then saw shreya laughing uncontrollably._

 _"dayaa..said shreya laughing."aapki shakal dekhne laayak thhi.." she laughed._

 _"shreya ki bachi!" said daya in an annoyed tone and moved forward to catch her but she was fast enough to run away from him. After running for a good time and laughing their hearts out daya finally caught her and pushed her onto the wall and kept his hands on either side of her face._

 _Daya breathed heavily and looked deeply into her innocent eyes. The wind blew harsher this time and the curtains blew from here to there, but this time there was no curtain to disturb their perfect moment. She amazing fragrance of the wet soil moved in from the windows and that amazed daya, he got more intense and pulled shreya to him, now there was no space left in between them. Shreya caught his neck in a tight grip and moved his head towards herself. Daya's hands moved on her thighs and lifted her one leg. Soon they leaned forward and kissed each other. It was their first kiss ever, after their engagement also they never got soo close to each other, as they were enjoying this moment. AT THAT POINT OF TIME PURBI ENTERED THE HOUSE._

 _As purbi entered entered the house she was shocked to see shreya in such a situation. Yes she saw her kissing a guy, passionately, purbi couldn't see the guys face as he was leaning on to her. but she sensed something familiar. She thought she had seen the guy somewhere. In a tiny corner of her mind the name of_ **"daya"** _was flashing. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out loud._

 _Was taht guy daya who was kissing her newly made awesome friend shreya? Purbi quickly moved out of the house. She leaned onto the wall and started breathing heavily. only the thought of the guy being daya was threatening her, scaring the hell out of her, then what if that guy was really him? And yes she had never asked shreya to let her see the pictures of her engagement. Yes she knew she was engaged but she never asked the guy's name nor did she ask what he did._

 **'hey bhagwaan! ye mujhe kya ho raha hai..kya meine abhi abhi jo bhi dekha vo sab sach thha? kya vo ladka jo shreya ko andar kiss kar raha hai? kya vo daya hee hai..mera daya?kya vo wahi daya hai jisse mein kuch saal pehle proudly apna daya kehti thhi? kya vo wahi daya hai jisse mein pyaar karti thhi? kya vo mera wahi c.i.d ka jaabaaz senior inspector daya hai jiske saath mein hasi mazaak karti thhi..kya vo mera wahi bhola bhaala daya hai?..lekin sabse ahem sawaal abhi yeh hai..ki kya vo mera wahi daya hai jiske dost abhijeet par meine shak kiya thha..? jab vo pareshaan thha, weak thha jab usse meri zaroorat thhi..meine usee chhod diya thha?..lekin mein..mein aaj bhi daya se pyaar karti hoon..aur kyun naa karoon..abhijeet ne mujhse waada kiya thha..ki vo daya ko mere paas laayega.."ek bai a waada" kaha thha usne..lekin aajtak poora nahi kiya..aur meine bhi uss din ke baad se daya ko contack nahi kiya..aur naahi abhijeet ko..mein kya karun..shreya se poochooon ki vo kon hai..?'**

 _By now by thinking all this purbi was sweating very badly, sweat beads had formed on her forehead, and tears threatened to fall off from her eyes, yes she admitted that she loved daya even now. But there was a chance that maybe that guy wasn't daya. Maybe, it must be someone else. Determined to ask from shreya about his fiance, she pasted a smile on her face and she called on shreya's number._

* * *

 _Daya nuzzled his face on shreya's neck and shreya caught his neck tight. He started kissing her neck and she moaned out loudly. Daya turned wild just by hearing her moans, when suddenly their PERFFECTT moment was disturbed by the ringing of shreya's mobile phone. Both got startled at the sudden ringing. Shreya looked at daya and then tried to free herself from daya's grip._

 _"daya chodiye naa mujhe..mera phone baj raha hai.." said shreya in an annoying voice._

 _"agar surprise dene par mujhe itna achha return gift mile..to mein humesha tumhein aise hee aake surprise karta rahunga.." he said looking into her eyes and playing with her silky hair._

 _"achha..?" said shreya looking into his dark brown eyes, and as soon as she waas sure he was lost in them she moved away and picked up her phone._

 _"are! purbi ka phone hai..mein to uske baare mein bhool hee gayee thi..daya yeh sab aapki wajah se huaa hai.." said shreya picking up the phone._

 _"kyun tum mere mein itna kho jaati ho..ki apne friends ke baare mein bhool jaati ho..?" said daya sliding his hand on her waist._

 _shreya: haan prubi..bolo..ghar dhoondhne mein dikkat ho rahi hai kya?_

 _purbi: nahi shreya..balki mein tere ghar ke baahar hee hoon..mujhe lene aaja baahar..ok? bye._

 _She said and cut the call. Purbi tried to even her uneven breathing and pasted a fake smile on her face._

 _"daya..meri friend aagayi hai..milenge aap usse.. ? mein usse baahar lene jaa rahi hoon" said shreya moving her fingers in her hair to make it look a little presentable._

"konsi _friend?" asked daya._

 _"are wahi..purbi jisse mein mall mein mili thhii.." said shreya coming towards him._

 _"nahi..mein bohot thhak gaya hoon..aur mujhe aa rahi hai neend..mein to chala.." said daya but shreya caught her arm._

 _"are lekin agar aapko itni neend aa rahi hai to aap drive kaise karenge?" she asked concerned._

 _"madam..mein ek c.i.d officer hoon..drive kar lunga, tension kyun le rahi ho" he said._

 _"bilkul nahi, c.i.d officer ho to iska matlab yeh nahi ki aap kuch bhi karsakte ho..agar aapka accident ho gaya..to? mein to guilt se marjaaungi..jaaiye upar guest room mein soo jaiye..kal subah chale jaaiyega.." she said_

 _"are! guest room mein kyun tumhaare kamre mein kyun nahiii..?" he asked in a flirty tone._

 _Shreya sighed on his_ _behavior and crossed her arms to her chest and said in a stern voice._

 _"dayaaaa!"_

 _"achha baba jaa raha hoon..bas ek baar.." he said but shreya cut him in between_

 _"aap jaate hain kee nahi sone..she looked here and there and saw red chilli flakes kept on the dining table "jaaiye upar sone..warna aapke mooh par teekhi mirchi phek doongi.." she said angrily._

 _"achhha acchh baba jaa raha..hoon..mujhe sulaane ki kaafi jaldi hai tumhein..he yawned "achha to chalo chalta hoon sone.." he said and quickly pecked a soft kiss on shreya's cheek and ran upstairs to the guest room. Shreya was shocked for a minute and then blushed slightly. She thought_

 **"hey bhagwaan! mein kitni lucky hoon..ki mujhe daya jaise life partner mile hain..i am so lucky..kaash daya mujhse kabhi juda naa ho.."** _she thought and smiled to herself and moved out of the house. As she moved outside she saw purbi waiting outside, looking really nice, dressed in a jeans and an overcoat._

 _"purbi!" she exclaimed and ran to hug her._

 _"hi shreya!" replied purbi._

 _"aane mein zyaada der to nahi hui right?" asked purbi._

 _"nahi nahi..bilkul der nahi hui.." said shreya thinking about daya._

 _"are shreya..kahaan kho gayi tum achaanak se?" snapped purbi jerking shreya from her thoughts._

 _"uh..kaheen nahi..aao aao andar aao.." she said and led purbi inside her house. They both sat on the dining table._

 _"i'm sorry purbi ghar thhoda bikhra hua hai..vo kya hai na..ek shaitaan aaya thha abhi abhi..uske aane se poora ghar bhikhar jaata hai.." said shreya and laughed._

 _"haha..shaitaan? konsa shaitaan shreya?" asked purbi knowing she was talking about that guy._

 _"mere fiance..aur kon..aaye thhe abhi abhi.." said shreya and started serving her dinner. Purbi kept staring at shreya as she was serving her dinner. She was continously thinking whether to ask her or not._

 _"are kya hua purbi? khao naa." said shreya when she has served her fully._

 _"ab-b haan..khaati hoon naa.." said purbi and started eating the dinner._

 _"kaafi achha hai shreya!..tumne banaaya?" asked purbi._

 _"uhh..nahi meine nahi banaaya..socha thha, but u know mujhe proper cooking nahi aati hai, mein kaam mein jo itni busy hoti hoon" she said taking a sip oher water._

 _"hmm..to shaadi ke baad kon khaana baanayega?" asked purbi._

 _"shaadi ke baad..mere husband baana denge.." said shreya and laughed. Purbi also managed to give a fake smile._

 _'vaise purbi..tumhaara koi boyfriend nahi hai..ya fiance?" asked shreya curiously._

 _"nahi shreya..abhi tak to nahi hai..lekin ek boyfriend thha..' said purbi sadly._

 _"ohh,,to kya hua? breakup?" asked shreya_

 _"hmm..kuch vaise hee samajh lo..lekin mein kaafi pyaar karti thhi usse..kaafi chaahti thi..lekin galati meri hee thhi..mere hee wajah se breakup hua" said purbi getting sadder._

 _"i am sorry purbi, meine tumhaare past relationship ke baare mein poochkar galat kiya.." said shreya sounding guilty._

 _"are nahi shreya..its ok..tum to meri dost ho..tumhein poochne ka hak hai mujhse.." said purbi._

 _Shreya smiled._

 _"vaise purbi bura naa maano to mein poochoo..ki tumne aisa kya kiya thha, jo baat breakup tak pohonch gayee?" asked shreya_

 _Purbi smirked._

 _"shreya ye poocho ki meine kya nahi kiya thha..meine bharosa nahi kiya thha..trust nahi kiya thha..vishwaas nahi kiya thha uss par..bas isilye shaayad usne mujhse rishta tod diya.." said purbi when some tears started brimming in her eyes._

 _Shreya found herself feeling utterly guilty now._

 _"purbi.." shreya kept a hand on her shoulder._

 _"i am sorry.." she said "ek rishte mein sabse zyaada bharosa hee to zaroori hai..promise karo ki agli baar se tum apne life partner par poora bharosa karogi..karogi naa?" asked shreya._

 _Purbi smiled thorugh tears._

 _"vo to tab karoongi naa shreya jab mujhe koi doosra milega..kyunki mujhe nahi lagta ki mujhe koi aur milega..kyunki wahi mera pehla pyaar thha..aur pehle pyaar ko bhulana itna aasan nahi hai.."_

 _"haan..sahi kaha purbi" said shreya silently saying thank you to god for giving her daya, her first love._

 _"waise tumne kabhi apne fiance ka naam nahi baataaya..kaho naa..kya naam hai unka..photo dikhao unki.." said purbi smiling while also wiping away her tears._

 _"haan haan zaroor batati hoon" shreya said switching on her phone, she opened a picture in which she and daya were standing wearing black coats. The photo was taken when they had gone out for a conference (dareyans? do u remember that picture?)_

 **"unka naam DAYA hai..yeh rahi unki photo"** _said shreya and showed her the photo. Purbi looked at that photo. She was taken aback, shocked and sad. To control her overflowing emotions she kept a hand on her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud. From screaming out loud when suddenly she and sheya heard a voice_

 _"shreya upar paani nahi thha..mujhe dena to.." said daya and stopped dead in his tracks while looking at who was sitting in front of him with his fiance, the love of his life "shreya". At that moment he felt BLANK. He breathed heavily trying to digest the fact that the purbi shreya was talking about was that purbi only That purbi. Times spent with her and memories started overflowing his mind, brain, but the most important, the love he had for purbi came into him again..again._

 **Tere Liye Hum Hain Jiyeh, Honthon Ko Siye**  
 **Tere Liye Hum Hain Jiyeh, Har Aansoo Piye...**

 _Seeing him after_ so ma _ny years melted her heart right away, she looked into his eyes, they weren't the same they had love, love for someone else, love for shreya._

 _"are...dekho hum jiske baarein mein baat kar rahe thha..vo aagaye..yeh hain daya..mere fiance.." she said holding daya's arm._

 _"aur daya yeh hai purbi..jiske baare mein aapko bata rahi thhi.."_

 _Daya looked at her, the same black eyes, silky straight hair._

 **Dil Mein Magar Jalte Rahe, Chaahat Ke Diye..**  
 **Tere Liye, Tere Liye...**  
 **Tere Liye Hum Hain Jiye, Har Aansoo Piye**  
 **Tere Liyeh Hum Hain Jiye, Honthon Ko Siye**  
 **Dil Mein Magar Jalte Rahe, Chahat Ke Diye**  
 **Tere Liye, Tere Liye..**

 _She smiled sarcastically at shreya and said.._

 _"kaafi achhey hain tumhaare fiance shreya..hope you both lead a happy life ahead" purbi turned around just to stop showing herself to them in such a mess._

 **Zindagi Le Ke Aayehe Hai Beete Din Ki Kitaab...**  
 **Ghere Hain Ab Humein Yaadein Be-Hisab**  
 **Bin Poochhe Mile Mujhe Kitne Sare Jawab**  
 **Chaha Tha Kya, Paya Hai Kya, Humne Dekhiye**  
 **Dil Mein Magar Jalte Rahe, Chaahat Ke Diye**  
 **Tere Liye, Tere Liye..**

 _Shreya just smiled at her._

 _'"mein chalti hoon shreya.." said purbi in a broken tone and ran out of the house crying out aloud._

 _"purbi..kya hua..tum ro rahi ho kyaa?" asked shreya..but she was too late, purbi had already ran out. She looked above at daya, he looked really disturbed, shreya was unaware of the emotions flooding in his brain._

 _Daya was feeling helpless he was feeling utterly sad, seeing her after so many years suddenly startled him, memories haunted him._

 **Kya Kahoon Duniyaa Ne Kiya, Mujh Se Kaisa Bair**  
 **Hukm Tha..? Main Jiyun Lekin Tere Baghair**  
 **Naadaan Hai Woh Kahte Hain Jo Mere Liyeh Tum Ho Ghair**  
 **Kitne Sitam Humpe Sanam Logon Ne Kiye**  
 **Dil Mein Magar Jalte Rahe, Chahat Ke Diye**  
 **Tere Liye, Tere Liye...**

 _"Mein sone jaa raha hoo shreya.." said daya and moved upstairs, while he thought he was successful in hiding his feelings from shreya, shreya sensed the melancholy he was feeling inside._

 _"par daya aapka paani?" she asked but he stromed above._

 **Tere Liye Hum Hain Jiyeh, Honthon Ko** Siye...  
Tere **Liye Hum Hain Jiyeh, Har Aansoo Piye...**

 _Purbi hailed an auto and as soon as she was sure she was away from that house, she started crying, crying her heart out, let the tears flow, her sadness was coming out of her eyes in the form of fresh, salty tears._

 **Dil Mein Magar Jalte Rahe, Chaahat Ke Diye**  
 **Tere Liye, Tere Liye...:(**

 _Daya came inside the room and switched on his phone, he never told anyone, but there was a secret folder in his data card and it had only one picture, it was of him and purbi's, he had saved that picture, though he had told everyone that she meant nothing for him now, but still there was a light which was lit, dimly lit but lit in his heart which accepted purbi as something, he didn't know how to name that relation, maybe as a friend. Some tears escaped his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away, but more and more started streaming down his cheeks. He was feeling bad, broken, sad but he didn't know why, did the return of purbi had any difference in him. No! was his answer._

 _But there was a fear in him, a question in him, which he was getting scared of, but he quickly tried to erase the thought._

 **"purbi ka lautna..mere aur shreya ke pyaar..mein koi baada nahi daalega..i promise you shreya..i promise you.."** _HE THOUGHT._

 _"_ **paani neeche rakha hai..good night daya! Love You"** _came a voice from outside._

 _Daya sighed. And sat on the bed and covered himself with the blanket as well as he also tried to cover his thoughts, but failed, the whole night he kept thinking of her, relations that were made and broken, the love, shreya..._

T **ere Liye, Tere Liye..**

* * *

A/n so this was a long chapter..and yaa here's the chapter for all the "GUESTS" who requested me for it.. in the reviews of "melancholy'..and yaa..its not good to read d whole chap and not leave a review,,a word also maybe good..so i hope u liked d chap..and yes i promise to post the next chapter very soon.

 **please review!**

 **Till then**

 **Signing Off**

 **Yours**

 **Dareya's Lover**

 **Aka**

 **Charvi**


End file.
